


海王集合的便利贴

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Aquaman（2018） [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins





	海王集合的便利贴

 

我的文字和图画全部都是我希望看到的故事。

在海王2上映之前我会尽力思考、去写去画。而如果到时候的故事与我的文字和想法相去甚远。那么也没关系。

我一向猜不中的。他们有可能会走过十年共同战斗到最后，也有可能是中间的哪一部就先从对方身边离开。这个世界可能会对他们温柔，也有最终可能极其惨烈。

不知道他们的世界到了尽头会开满花朵还是横尸遍野。

这些文章一直在这里，它们像小小的平行宇宙，不管最后结果如何，它们会见证那个时刻，会是我追随过，热爱过的证明。当你我翻开它们，就能一直看到这些故事。

希望他们幸福。

希望他们能永远一起。

2019.2.22


End file.
